Booth's Line Gets Crossed
by Alinzar
Summary: AU Stemming from 6x13. Booth and Brennan finally manage to get together. A new generations of squints, including budding scientist Parker, much to Booth's chagrin, join the ranks. Approx. same timeline as the show. Enjoy! ...and review... Please :D:D
1. The Line

**Disclaimer: **The author does not own the rights to any of the characters or locations mentioned below that have appeared in the Bones series on Fox.

**Ch. 1: The Line**

They sat there, drinking themselves into oblivion. He turned to her, and as if seeing her for the first time said, "Bones, you're pretty!"

She looked at him, and stated, matter-of-factly, "I've been told that before, Booth. Apparently, my bone structure has many attractive features."

"I dunno, Bones, I like your eyes the best, and I'm no expert but I'm pretty sure that they aren't bones…" He lifted a hand and caressed her cheek. "I also like your skin… Those aren't bones, right?"

"Good job, Booth, you've been paying attention!"

"Of course I was paying attention!" He said, frowning at her sarcasm. "I pay attention to everything that you say!"

"Really?" She leaned forward, in an unusually flirty move. He moved towards her. Her eyes glanced at his surprisingly close lips.

"Really." He softly pressed his lips to hers. She pulled away slowly, a question in her eyes. That question was reduced to two simple words.

"The line?"

"Doesn't need to exist anymore. Sweets was right, we have a surrogate relationship already, let's just make it real. Whaddaya think?" The grin on his face reminded her of Parker when he first came to visit the lab. She sat silent, not wanting to hurt Booth, but wondering if this might be exactly what they needed as partners, and even maybe as a couple. She tried to rationalize it, but then she realized something that Booth had always told her, you can't rationalize love. She smiled, her decision clear and as logical as love could ever be.

"I think that it would be a great idea!" He sat up straight from his pensive slouch.

"Really?" He tried to not get his hopes up, but it was impossible.

"Really!" This time she initiated the kiss. There was nothing gentle about it. He slapped some bills on the bar and hugged her closer to himself; not wanting to ever let go and loose her.

* * *

They lay in her bed, neither wanting to acknowledge the day ahead of them. As she glared at her alarm, he observed her, wondering how he was ever lucky enough to meet her.

"You do know that Angela will know exactly what happened, right?" Her query, laced with apprehension, broke the peaceful silence of the room. He chuckled, realizing the source of said apprehension.

"She'll probably say something about how 'it's about time' and then ask if we 'went at it like rabbits.'" He glanced at her, trying to gage her reaction. She furrowed her brow in puzzlement. He leaned over and kissed the premature lines away. "What's the matter, Bones?"

"How are we like rabbits at all?" He had to stop himself from laughing, knowing that it would only offend her. He searched his brain for a non-awkward way to explain the idiom.

"Well, Bones, rabbits have lots of babies, implying that they, ummm, well-"

"I get it!" She exclaimed.

"You do?" He looked at her, working to hide the shock from his face.

"Well, rabbits are very good at procreating, probably a result of frequent reproductive acts. At likening us to rabbits, Angela would be implying that we engaged in intercourse numerous times during the course of the night! And that would not be far from the truth."

"Bones!" He didn't even try to wipe the horror off his face.

"What, Booth? I was merely stating a perfectly accurate fact. We are all adults, and others should be able to respect our need to vent after numerous years of not giving into temptation. At this point, I'm glad that last night happened, other wise one of us might have taken out our frustration on the other and ruined any possibility of a relationship, professional or otherwise."

"Bones, we just don't mention,those things in polite company, or the workplace, even if the other parties are close friends." He tried to explain.

"Why?" She enquired, trying to decipher another one of those illogical taboos of human interaction. "There are numerous societies around the world where it is perfectly normal to discuss sexual intercourse, the fact the Western Civilization is so uncomfortable talking about it is strange when compared to the rest of the world."

"Good point, Bones, I never thought about it like that. But, times a-wasting, and as much as I would like to stay in bed with you, we do need to get to work. Who knows, there might be a case in the near future!" As if on cue the cell on the table started to ring. He reached over and grabbed it. "Booth." He answered.

"Booth?"

"Angela?"

"Why are you answering Bren's phone?" He was at a loss for words. She was staring at him, her eyes wide with shock. He mouthed 'I'm sorry' to her as she turned to get breakfast started.

"You didn't, did you?" The silence was enough to answer Angela's question. "You did, didn't you!" The excitement was evident in her voice.

"What are you talking about, Angela?"

"I called to ask Brennan if she had seen you last night, but since you are answering her phone, something tells me that she see's you right now!" Her enthusiasm grew.

"Well, she's actually in the kitchen- shit." He mentally chastised himself

"Kitchen? You're at her house? No way!" At this point, her excitement went through the roof.

"Angela, can we please just talk about this later? Please?" He pleaded with her; trying to find an end to the awkward turn this phone call had taken.

"Fine, but could you please put Brennan on?"

"Sure." He sighed.

"You mean she's actually with you?"

"Angela!"

"Sorry, sorry, I'll hold." He held his hand over the mouthpiece of the phone.

"Bones, it's for you!" She waltzed into the room carrying two cups of coffee. "Thank you so much, I really need one of these." He got out of the bed to help her out, kissed her cheek and handed her the phone. "It's Angela." She rolled her eyes in response.

* * *

"Booth, I am a grown woman, I can take care of myself, I don't need you to escort me into my own office!" She glared at him, exasperated.

"I know, Bones." He paused to open the door of her office for her. "But I wanted to do this." He closed the door and kissed her, any fight in her pushed out of the way by an outpouring of love and lust.

"Knock, knock! Everyone put their clothes back on! I'm coming in!" Angela's voice interrupted the scandalous turn that the lovers' thoughts were taking. They jumped apart like a couple of embarrassed teenagers. When she finally entered the room, Angela said as much.

"Hi Angela!" Brennan greeted her cheerfully.

"Hey." Came Booth's more sullen acknowledgement.

"You two are so cute!" Angela exclaimed.

"Wait why? What did I miss?" Hodgins enquired as he burst into the room.

"Was there something to be missed?" Cam asked as she paused in her stroll past the room and stopped to enter it.

"Well, ummm…. Am I allowed to tell them?" Angela asked, obviously uncomfortable having to keep such a big secret. Brennan glanced at Booth, indicating that it was his decision. He nodded, and gave Angela permission. "They're finally together!" Angela burst out.

"Good for you guys!" Cam smiled, then said, "but please remember that this is a workplace and don't follow Angela and Hodgins' example. I don't need any more awkward phone calls from security."

Hodgins laughed nervously, "How were we supposed to know that there were cameras in the storage room?"

"TMI, guys!" Booth exclaimed. "Now, is there any way I can convince you guys to go back to work?"


	2. Questions and Answers

**Disclaimer: **The author does not own the rights to any of the characters or locations mentioned below that have appeared in the Bones series on Fox.

**Ch. 2: Questions and Answers**

"Hello?" Brennan answered her phone.

"Hiya Bones! It's me!"

"I realize that it is you, Booth. The brain is trained to recognize the speech patterns of people that you care about."

"Is that your way of saying that you like me?" Booth teased.

"Of course I like you! I have for many years, we are partners and we would have to get along to be so good at our job." She said, not realizing that the statement needed to be taken figuratively, not literally.

"Bones, like can also be used as a stand in for attraction or a pre-curser to saying that you love someone." He explained.

"Oh, so in asking if I like you, you want to receive a statement of your emotional hold over me. It will also serve as a reaffirmation of your sexual prowess and reinforce your alpha-male status."

"Sure, Bones, sure. Anyway, I was calling to say that they found a body." He steered their conversation in the direction that his work ethic directed.

"Great, I'll grab my stuff. Where am I meeting you?" She asked, her mind already moving onto the next thing.

"I'll come and pick you up. And before you ask, no you cannot drive."

"Fine. See you soon."

"10 minutes. Tops. I lo-" He stopped, not wanting to frighten her with that loaded statement. But she responded, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I love you, too, Booth."

* * *

"So, Bones, what do you have for me?" He asked looking over her shoulder at the skeletons lying in the closet, chuckling at the irony.

"Well, this one," she pointed to the one on the right, "is female, Caucasian, and in her late thirties to early forties. That one," she pointed to the other one, "is also female and Caucasian, but is 15-17 years old. They have some shared traits such as the high cheekbones."

"Sisters?" Booth enquired

"Actually, no. I think that the older one is the mother of the girl."

"Mother? That means that she was." Booth paused to do the math in his head.

"Around fifteen when she gave birth." Brennan interjected.

"Young." Booth stated, with sadness.

"Actually, not really. There are many cultures where the women start having children at quite a young age. This means that the number of possible children that survive childhood is much larger."

"Yeah, but we don't do that here, so she _is _young when compared to the rest of the population." Booth objected to her logic filled argument.

"You're right!" Brennan said, with surprise. "I never thought about it that way. Good job, Booth."

"Thanks!" He said, rolling his eyes. "So, anything else to do here?"

"Nope! You can have everything sent to the Jeffersonian, as usual!" Brennan said, getting up from her squat. Booth motioned to the slew of FBI techs and squints that had taken over the crime scene, signaling Brennan's request.

"Here, let me get that." He said, picking up her laptop bag.

"I've got it, Booth. I don't need you to help me every five seconds!" She grabbed her bag back and slung it over one shoulder. He placed his hand in the small of her back and guided her out of the building and to their car.

* * *

"You know, Sweetie, this little guy is making me really hungry." Angela said to Brennan, gesturing towards her baby-bump. "Wanna go to the dinner? You can call Booth and I'll get Hodgins and we'll make a date of it!"

"I need to finish listing the injuries present on the body, I need to find cause of death!" Brennan objected.

"Tell me this, then why do you have so many interns if you never use them?" Angela asked, trying to make Brennan concede to her request.

"Fine, I will ask Miss Wick to work on the remains, but when you input the data into the Angelator and the scenario doesn't make sense, don't blame me!" Brennan turned and left the room.

"Thanks so much, Bren!" Angela called after her before returning to her work.

"So tell me, Ange, how are you feeling? I'm sure that the hormonal changes your body is going through can be overwhelming at times." Brennan enquired.

"Actually," Angela replied, "I think I am one of the few people who enjoy being pregnant!"

"Many first time mothers find the new experiences a little off putting, but I am told that by the second or third-"

"Whoa, wait a second there… Lets get through the first one, then we can talk." Hodgins interjected.

"Fine…" Angela huffed, then turned to the new focus of her attention. "So Bren, do you still want kids?" Brennan glanced at Booth, who shrugged, indicating that it was her decision.

"I think I want to be in a stable relationship before I consider that as a direction for my life." She replied, after a brief period of consideration. "I already have Parker, so any additional kids will be, what is that idiom? It has something to do with cake…"

"Icing on the cake?" Booth supplied.

"Yes! Exactly, good job Booth!" She said, with obvious surprise.

"You forget that people skills is my department." She patted his hand, and then let hers rest on top of his. Angela, of course, noticed this.

"So, are you two going to be getting serious?" Angela asked. Booth and Brennan looked a little uncomfortable, so Hodgins intervened.

"Let's give them a little time to adjust to their new relationship status before you start asking them any 'deep' questions, Angela!"

"Okay, moving on." Booth changed the subject. "Do you have anything for me concerning the case?"

"Well, Miss Wick is looking over the bodies, and when I get back, I will work on the facial markers so that Angie can work on the IDs. We'll then run their likenesses through the missing persons database. I do, however, think that we will not find the younger woman."

"Why not?" Booth asked.

"Well, we've determined that she is the daughter of the older woman, my guess is that the older woman was abducted and repeatedly raped and the younger woman is the result." Brennan answered.

"Oh." Came the subdued reply from Booth. "Did the same thing happen to-"

"Crap." Brennan exclaimed.

"What is it, Sweetie?" Asked Angela.

"We have to get back to the lab right now. I never checked to see if the younger victim had given birth! If she has, then-"

"This is also a kidnapping case." Booth finished.

* * *

He knocked on the door to her office. "Did you find anything, Bones?" He asked. She looked up, the sadness evident on her face. "Can you tell how old the child is?" She shook her head. "Why not?"

"I don't know how we missed it. She never gave birth. She was pregnant. I guess we're lucky that there isn't another person who would be subjected to the kind of misery she was put through. I just with it didn't have to be this way." She glanced down at her desk, not wanting Booth to see her weakness. He came up behind her and hugged her, kissing the top of her head. She turned in his arms so that they were facing each other. "Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome." He replied before leaning down and kissing her. He made sure that his arms were tight around her waist before telling her "I love you, Bones." She pulled back slightly, before returning to her original position.

"I love you, too."


	3. The Connection

**Disclaimer: **The author does not own the rights to any of the characters or locations mentioned below that have appeared in the Bones series on Fox.

**Ch. 3: The Connection**

"Booth." He answered his phone, business like as usual.

"We've got a match!" Brennan's excited voice came through the line. "When will you get here?"

"Look up!" He answered. She did so, and her face broke into a grin when she saw him standing in her doorway. She stood up and greeted him with a kiss. "Hello to you too!" He said, smiling. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did! I always do!" She replied, matter-of-factly.

"Good." He said. "Shall we go see Angela?"

"Let's go!" She answered, as she turned to head out the door. He sped up a little to match her pace, and placed his hand in the small of her back, in a possessive yet caring gesture. She leaned into his arm, in an unusual display of affection, as they walked out of her office towards Angela's.

"Angela, we're coming in!" He called out as they approached the door to Angela's office.

"Make sure that Hodgins is hidden!" Brennan added as they walked into the room.

"We're not _that_ bad!" Angela objected, looking up from her position in front of the Angelator.

"I beg to differ." Said Cam, as she entered the room. "Anyway, moving onto more important things, like the case, does anyone want to tell us who our Jane Doe is?"

"Her name is Sarah Engelton." Angela replied, all business. "She went missing-"

"Thirty years ago." Brennan answered. She then started listing off the facts of the case as if she had read the case file. "She was abducted on her way home from school. Her parents, Diane and John Engelton, were away for the weekend, and she was staying at her aunt's house. She had gone home to pick up her bag for the weekend. The last person to see her was her best friend from school, Lily Duane. They had first met in kindergarten when they sat next to each other, because the seating chart was alphabetical at their school.

"Lily says that she last saw Sarah at the corner where their routes home split." Brennan continued, turning towards Booth as she spoke. "There were no reports of strange vehicles or people in the neighborhood, suggesting that it was someone that Sarah knew, or lived near, that kidnapped her."

"How do you know all of this?" Booth asked.

"She lived on my block." Came the simple reply. "Meaning that the person who kidnapped her most likely lived on my block. They were probably someone I knew." She looked up in Booth, something in her eyes that he had never seen before, fear.

"It's okay, Bones. I'm here. I'm gonna keep you safe." He whispered, his hands cradling her face before placing a light kiss on her lips.

"Thank you." Was all she said. She didn't protest his blatant show of alpha-male-ness. In fact she welcomed it. She found it heartening that someone cared enough about her to say that he would always be there for her.

* * *

"Diane Engelton?" Booth asked.

"Yes?" Replied the mousy woman who held the door open just a crack.

"My name is Special Agent Seeley Booth from the FBI. We have some bad news, can we come inside?" He enquired.

"We?" Diane Engelton asked, not seeing Brennan behind Booth. So Brennan stepped forward to introduce herself.

"Hi, Mrs. Engelton. My name is Dr. Temperance Brennan. I used to live down the block from you."

"My, my, my. You're a doctor now?" The lady asked, her interest piqued.

"Actually, I am a forensic anthropologist at the Jeffersonian. I consult with the FBI and am Booth's partner."

"Oh. Do you want to come in?" The lady invited them inside, about to receive yet another heartbreak.

* * *

"So, Angela tells me that you two finally got together." Sweets said as he observed Booth's arm wrapped around Brennan possessively as they sat on the couch. In fact, in Sweets' mind, they weren't even just sitting on the couch anymore; they were cuddling.

"Yup!" Booth affirmed. "I think Bones has something to tell you, too."

"Dr. Brennan?" Sweets enquired. Brennan glared at Booth for getting her in this situation, but both Booth and Sweets could see that it was fake, and that most of the intensity of the glare was due to affection.

"Fine. I am sorry to say that it appears that you are correct in saying that we already have a surrogate relationship. I have analyzed our interaction of the past couple of years and compared it to this week, which is the start of a major change in our relationship. It appears that our effectiveness as partners has not changed at all; in fact we are more in sync with each other than ever before. All that is different is the fact that we are closer to each other, both emotionally and physically."

"Very good, Dr. Brennan, I suspected that that would happen if you two ever got together. Since my suspicions were proved correct, I do not need to recommend that the FBI split up your partnership. In fact, everyone who works with you has noticed a heightened connection between you two. It is as if you are two parts of the same whole."

"Soul mates?" Booth asked.

"Booth, you know that those don't exist." Brennan scoffed. "Although there are many tribes that do believe in the existence of a person who is perfectly matched to one's personality making any union between the two harmonious and free from conflict."

"Well, anyone who hangs with us for more then an hour can see that we are definitely not free from conflict." Booth replied, laughing.

"But it's never major conflict, Agent Booth!" Sweets objected.

"Just let it go, Sweets." Brennan and Booth said at the same time, and then turned to the other in shock.

"Bones, are you reading my mind?" Booth accused.

"Booth, you know that that is not possible!" Brennan answered.

"See, guys, this is exactly what I mean, the two of you are in sync enough to be thinking the same thing, or at least along the same lines. Now, I have an experiment that will hopefully prove me right." Brennan raised an eyebrow, skeptical.

"Really?" Booth asked, just as suspicious.

"Yes." Sweets replied. "Now, I am going to need you two to move to separate ends of the couch." Brennan looked up, betrayal in her eyes. "Don't worry, Dr. Brennan, this is only temporary."

"Was _my_ Bones worried that the kid would try to split us up?" Booth enquired, the glee evident in his voice.

"Moving on!" Sweets intervened. "Take this pen and paper." He handed them each a pen and paper. "And as I say a word, write the first thing that comes to mind. Okay?"

"Got it!" Booth said.

"Okay." Brennan answered.

"Let's begin." Sweets started. "The first one is easy. Work."

'Booth' wrote Brennan. 'Bones (meaning Brennan not actual bones)' wrote Booth.

"Love." Intoned Sweets.

'Ditto' wrote Booth. 'Booth' wrote Brennan.

"Family"

Brennan wrote 'Parker and Booth.' Booth wrote 'Parker and Bones.'

"Marriage."

Booth wrote 'Bones' without hesitating. Brennan, however, looked up and paused before glancing at Booth and returning to her paper to write 'Booth.'

"Now trade papers." Sweets instructed. They did so and quickly read the other's paper before looking up.

"Do you really think about me when you think of marriage?" Booth asked.

"Well, yes." Brennan answered, obviously uncomfortable. "You're a huge activist for the custom."

"Oh." Came the subdued reply.

"However," Brennan said, shrugging, "I find that if I would ever get married, it would be to someone like you."

"Really?" He asked, moving closer to her. Sweets noticed this, and quietly left the room.

"Really." She answered, breathlessly.

"I love you so much." He told her. "How did I never realize this before?"

"But you did!" She objected. "It was my fault that this didn't happen sooner!"

"Shhhhhh…" He said, laying a finger on her lips. "Shall we agree to disagree?" She nodded. "Now," he said, moving away from her a bit, "we have a murder and kidnapping to solve."


	4. A Family?

**Disclaimer: **The author does not own the rights to any of the characters or locations mentioned below that have appeared in the Bones series on Fox.

**Ch. 4: A Family?**

She watched as he answered his phone. "Booth." He paused listening to the other person. "Sure thing. Do you want me to pick up Parker from school too?" As he listened to the response, he looked up and saw Brennan standing in the doorway. He smiled and held up a finger indicating that it would only be a moment more before he returned her attention. "Okay. Thanks, Rebecca. See you on Monday!" He hung up his phone and said, "Hi Bones!"

"Hi Booth. Was that Rebecca?" She asked.

"Yeah. Do you mind it if I have Parker over this weekend?" He enquired, a little tentatively.

"Of course not, Booth!" She replied, shocked that she would ever have an objection. "Tell him to bring his swim suit and we can go swimming on Friday! If that's okay with you, of course! You guys can stay at my place, if you want." She offered.

"If it's okay with you, then it's fine with me." He replied, rising from behind his desk and kissing her cheek.

"Is there a reason why you called me?" She asked, leaning into his embrace.

"Other than you are the most beautiful woman in the whole earth and that I love you with my whole heart?" He said

"It is impossible for you to know that-" He interrupted her by placing a kiss on her lips.

"I think we have a lead." He said. She looked at him puzzled. "I was looking over the old case files and running background checks on the people involved."

"Why?" She asked.

"Well, I figured that any kidnapper would want to stay off our radar and try to disappear from society."

"Oh, that makes sense." She said approvingly.

"Thank you, Bones, you know that I only live for your praise. Any way, moving on. A found a few people who fit that criteria. Wanna come with me?"

"Sure!"

"First stop, William Sanders. Do you know him?" He asked, noticing her face pale at the sound of his name.

"He lived a couple of blocks over. He moved right before the kidnapping." She supplied.

"Probably to find a place with space for his victim." Booth muttered to himself, before turning to Brennan and saying, "let's go and catch this bastard."

* * *

He knocked on the door of the townhouse, and there was no reply. So, he knocked again, before shouting, "William Sanders? FBI. Open up!" There was no response, so, following protocol he said, "we have a search warrant." When there was no response, he looked at Brennan and who rolled her eyes. He called back to the Hoover to ask for backup. He then motioned for Brennan to stay with him as he pulled out his gun to do a perimeter search.

As they rounded the corner of the garage, Brennan tapped his shoulder. He jumped as she whispered "Booth!"

"What?" He asked.

"Look!" She pointed. "Blood!"

"Great." He sighed. "You better call in the Squint Squad."

* * *

"So, what do we have?" Booth asked.

"Well, Angela, Hodgins and Miss Wick determined time and cause of death." Brennan supplied.

"And there are?"

"Well, time is approximately a month ago." Hodgins answered.

"Cause appears to be starvation for the older woman and severe untreated head trauma and multiple fractures. My guess is that they got locked in the closet. You said that the janitor in the building found them in a closet that gets used once a year. It's where they-"

"Thank you, Angela." Booth cut her off. "Do we have any idea why they were in the closet?"

"My guess would be, based on their positions that the older woman was trying to care for her daughter who had suffered a severe beating, probably from their captor. In other words, they were hiding." Angela continued. "The blood that Brennan found matches the amount that would come from that beating. Since we found no blood in the closet, my guess is that the wounds were wrapped."

"Okay. I sent out an APB on William Sanders who just landed himself a spot as our prime suspect." Booth said. "We should get a hit soon." As if on queue, his phone started to ring. "Booth." He answered. He listened for a bit before saying, "Great. We'll be there." He seemed to hear something in response that obviously displeased him. "What do you mean you don't think he's our guy?" He rolled his eyes after hearing the response on the other side of the phone. "Fine. But bring him in anyway." He said after no deliberation at all.

"What was that all about?" Brennan asked.

"Well, apparently, William Sanders had his identity stolen around thirty years ago. This was only discovered when he was being audited last year and there was puzzlement over the two sets of everything. Anyway, we caught the real William Sanders speeding. The one that we are looking for is still at large, and probably has a fake name."

"Crap." Angela muttered.

* * *

"Hi Dad!" Parker called out.

"Hey Parker! How was school?" Booth asked as he ruffled Parkers hair. Parker mock-punched Booth, and Brennan smiled in the car that she was waiting in. She loved the fact that Booth had such a great relationship with his child and wondered what it would be like co-parenting with him.

After listening to a lengthy story about an art teacher at school, Booth said "Okay, Bud, I have a surprise for you!"

"What?" Parker asked, jumping up and down in excitement.

"We're having a sleepover!" Booth said, with just as much excitement.

"With who!" Parker demanded, jumping even higher.

"With me." Came the subdued response from Brennan as she exited the car.

"Dr. Brennan!" Parker shouted before jumping into her arms.

"Bones!" Booth shouted before wrapping her in his arms and planting a kiss on her lips.

"Ewwwwwwwwwww!" Parker complained. "That's gross!"

"You're gross!" Booth shot back as Brennan rolled her eyes at their antics.

"Do you want to visit the lab?" Brennan asked Parker.

"Yay! Of course!" Came the excited reply as they climbed back into the car.

* * *

"You know, Angela's gonna be a great mother." Booth told Hodgins as they watched Brennan and Angela playing with Parker. "Bones too, when you think about it."

"Do you ever wish that you had conceded to her request for an, um, uh, donation?" Hodgins asked, curious.

"It would have been interesting, to say the least. However, I don't think that I would have enjoyed having that kind of relationship forced on us by a kid." Came Booth's thoughtful answer.

"Huh, I guess that makes sense. I can't wait for our kid to be born, but I could see how much harder it would be if I was only part of Angie's life because of the baby." Hodgins paused before rushing on to ask the next, possible volatile, question. "Do you want any more kids? With Dr. Brennan?" Booth looked at him, shocked, and then considered the question, a serene smile settling on his face as he thought about having a family with Bones. He then realized that Hodgins was watching him intently.

"We have a case to solve. Let's get back to work. Parker is suitably entertained for now."


	5. Yes, A Family

**Disclaimer: **The author does not own the rights to any of the characters or locations mentioned below that have appeared in the Bones series on Fox.

**Ch. 5: Yes, a Family**

"Booth! Booth! Where are you?" Came Brennan's excited shout.

"What's up? Are you okay?" He asked as he sprinted into her office.

"I know how we can ID the man!" She said.

"How?" He asked.

"If we can isolate the DNA of the mother and daughter from the bones, we can then compare the two to find which came from the father." She explained.

"So?"

"Well, we can then run it and see if we get any matches!"

"Oh!" Booth exclaimed. "Why didn't we think of this before?" He asked. "Thank you so much, this could give us the break we need in this case!" He said, kissing her cheek.

* * *

"We got it, Bones!" Booth said, bursting into her office.

"Got what?" Asked the ever-curious Parker.

"A match!" Replied Booth, sweeping his son into the air as he waltzed over to Brennan to kiss her, ignoring the indignant boy in his arms, and give her the good news.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Martin Philips aka William Sanders, he was part of a trial questioning paternity, and luckily they saved the DNA tests. I sent out an APB, so uniforms should be bringing him in soon. We'll have this thing wrapped up in time for swimming before dinner tonight!"

"Great! Come and find me when you get him into interrogation. I want to watch, if that's okay with you, of course. Parker and I will be with Angie." Brennan supplied as she left the room, leading Parker by the hand. Booth simply smiled at the affection that his son and partner, and love of his life, had for each other.

* * *

"So, let me see, Mr. Sanders, or do you prefer Mr. Philips?" Booth asked the suspect sitting in the interrogation room.

"I didn't do anything." The man said.

"And so you've told me. Many times, in fact." Brennan smiled from inside the observation room knowing that it was only a matter of time before Martin Philips cracked. "Do you want to tell me why you stole William Sanders' identity?"

"I didn't do anything." Booth rolled his eyes in response.

"Bull shit. You and I both know it. You stole his identity, then kidnapped Sarah Engelton." Booth's gaze grew harsh as he repeated Philips' crimes. "You repeatedly raped her, and when she became pregnant you let the child to be born. When your daughter grew up, you subjected her to the same torture you gave her mother. When she became pregnant with your-"

"It wasn't my kid!" Martin Philips burst out. Brennan smiled vindictively, a confession was so close that a less empirical person might say that they could smell it.

"So you're admitting that you beat her? Because she had sex with someone else?" Booth accused. "You realize that it is all your fault. You never allowed her to figure out when she was being taken advantage of because you were taking advantage of her every day! Now, here's what I think happened. You found out that she had 'cheated' on you, and was pregnant, so you beat her. You beat her almost to death! So, Sarah, her mother, took her away from you, trying to find a place to hide so that she could take care of her child. You never bothered to look for them. In fact, you probably spent your time trying to find a new girl to play house with." Philips' face paled and Booth knew that he had him.

"We have DNA evidence proving that you are the girl's father. We also have blood from the beating at the house you own under the stolen identity of William Sanders. We also have multiple eyewitnesses who place you near the scene of both the kidnapping and the assault. You are going to jail whether you confess or not. You might as well talk now, and get one of the life sentences knocked off. If not, then you're stuck." Booth said, rising from his seat. "See you in court." He said as he exited the room, holding the door open for the two officers who entered to take custody of Martin Philips.

"Great job, Booth!" Brennan said as she left the observation room.

"I know." He said, kissing her as she rolled her eyes at his cockiness. "Hey, all I'm saying is that there is a reason that I wear the belt! How about we get Parker, and then get out of here?" He asked.

"Sounds like a great plan." She replied, leaning in for another kiss. "We are going to have an amazing weekend."

"As a family?"

"As a family."

**AN:** And so the first installment is over. I originally wrote this as a one-shot, but when the amazing writer _Bostonlegalgirl_ told me to continue, I decided to make it in to smaller chunks so that I would be able to actually update it regularly. In other words, instead of 6,000 + word chapters ever month, they'll be closer to 1,000 words every week.

I hope you don't mind :D:D

Love,

Eva


	6. A Weekend with Parker

**Disclaimer: **The author does not own the rights to any of the characters or locations mentioned below that have appeared in the Bones series on Fox.

**Ch. 6: A Weekend with Parker **

Brennan was woken the next morning by warm body landing on top of her. "Wake up, Dr. Bones!" Parker exclaimed. She shot up, pulling the sheets around herself. Booth, too, awoke.

"Come on, Parks, let's go get breakfast ready." He said, pulling on his boxers before getting out of bed. "Let's give Bones some time to get ready." He grabbed the boy off the bed and threw him in the air.

'Thanks' Brennan mouthed to him. She could hear the naturally inquisitive boy asking Booth questions about the nature of breakfast and their plans for the weekend. Once she had gotten some clothes on, she went out to join them. "So, tell me, Parker, what's for breakfast?" She asked.

"Well, Dad said that we can make pancakes if you want. I like pancakes. They make me happy. What about you, Dr. Bones, do you like pancakes?" Without waiting for an answer, he pressed on. "I'm so excited for this weekend, I hope we do something fun. Maybe we can go to the park." He paused for a second. "Hey, Dad, can we get pie for lunch? Please?"

Booth glanced at his son from his spot by the skillet, "Maybe, Bub. How about you ask Bones what she wants to do, too?"

"Well?" The boy demanded. Brennan smiled in response.

"I'm up for whatever you want, Parker."

"Whatever I want?" Parker asked, the mischievousness clear in his tone.

"Parker," Booth warned, "Be nice!" Parker sighed in response. "So, who's ready for some pancakes?"

After a delicious breakfast, Booth kept Parker entertained while Brennan got ready for their excursion to the park. He was talking to his son about school when Parker asked, "Where's Hannah?" At this, Booth's heart stopped, realizing that he had never told Parker about his changed relationship status. What Parker said next worried him more. "I don't want her to be there."

"What do you mean, Parks?" He asked, interested to hear the reasoning between his son's statement.

"I mean, she was nice and everything, but it seemed like she was trying to hard. I'm glad that you're with Dr. Bones now instead of Hannah. Dr. Bones is super cool!" Booth was suddenly struck by how perceptive his son was. He also realized that he would be getting no complaints from that side of the family. He heard the water from the shower shut off and sent Parker to get changed before doing the same himself.

* * *

"Hey, Dad? Can I get some ice cream? Please?" Parker came running over to where the two adults were sitting.

"May I, Parker." Booth corrected. Brennan smiled at this, still marveling that the relationship father and son shared. "And no. We're about to have lunch at the diner, like you asked, and we will have pie _and_ ice cream there."

"Fine." The boy sighed, before seeing a new victim. "Hey, Dr. Bones?" He flashed her the Booth charm smile. _Angela was right._ Brennan mused_ He is a mini-Booth_! "Will you come with me to get ice cream?" Booth rolled his eyes at his son's audacity. The look on Brennan's face that followed the question was priceless.

"Parker Booth, that is unacceptable!" She told the boy. She then turned to Booth, "I hope you don't mind if I chastise your son briefly?"

"Go ahead, be my guest!" Booth replied, knowing that Parker wouldn't understand half of what she would say.

"Guest at what?" Brennan asked. "Never mind, that is not relevant. Your disrespect for your father, Parker, is what's relevant. Your blatant disregard for his prohibition of ice cream before meals is appalling. In addition, the idea of eating something so lacking in nutritional value is-"

"You do realize, Bones" Booth interrupted, "That he has no idea what half of the things you're saying means. Heck, I don't know what half of it means!"

"Booth, that's not true! You're a very smart man." She paused, trying to find a coherent way to phrase her thoughts. "I'm the book learning part of the team and you're the street smarts part! That is the right idiom, am I correct?"

"Yeah, it is, Bones. Good job!"

"So," Parker said tentatively, "Is that a yes to the ice cream?" At this, they all started cracking up.

* * *

After a scrumptious lunch at the diner, they headed back to Brennan's apartment. As they got off the elevator, her phone started to ring.

"Brennan." She answered as Booth unlocked to door to let them in.

"Hi, sweetie, it's me!" Came the voice on the other end.

"Hey Angela! How are you and the baby?" Brennan replied, at this Booth shouted "Hey Angela" in the general direction of the phone.

"We're fine, but we seem to have a problem that only you and stud-muffin can fix."

"You're a very resourceful person, Ange. I'm sure you can come up with a solution by yourself! And what's the problem anyway?" Brennan asked. Angela went on to describe in great detail the issue, and after promising that she would do everything possible to help, Brennan hung up. At this point, Booth had come back with Parker from the kitchen where they had been getting some water.

Upon seeing Brennan's face, he asked, "What's up, Bones? Is Angela okay? Is the baby okay?"

Brennan turned to face him, "It appears that Angela has misplaced Hodgins!"

**AN** So, the next part of the story has begun. I need to think up a good mystery, so if you have any suggestions feel free to review :D:D

Eva


	7. Finding Hodgins

**Disclaimer: **The author does not own the rights to any of the characters or locations mentioned below that have appeared in the Bones series on Fox.

**Ch. 7: Finding Hodgins**

_ Upon seeing Brennan's face, he asked, "What's up, Bones? Is Angela okay? Is the baby okay?"_

_ Brennan turned to face him, "It appears that Angela has misplaced Hodgins!"_

_** "**_Define misplaced, please." Booth requested.

"Well," Brennan answered, "It seems that Angela was having a craving for some really obscure flavor of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. So she sent him out, except he isn't back yet and hasn't been answering his phone."

"So how are we supposed to help?" He asked.

"Well, I guess we should probably go over there to keep her company and to make sure that she stays calm, anything other than that would be harmful for the baby. Parker will have a blast exploring the estate, don't you think?"

"Well, let's ask him!"

"Ask me what?" Parker interrupted their conversation, as if on queue.

"How did you know that we were talking about you, Parks?" Booth asked, "We could've been talking about Hodgins, or Wendell, or Fisher."

"Well, you see, father, you would never act that excited to ask Mr. Fisher or Mr. Bray anything and I highly doubt you would ask Dr. Hodgins something without running it by Angela first." Parker finished triumphantly.

"He does have a point, Booth. He offered a logical argument supporting his hypothesis. In addition, his hypothesis was correct." Brennan pointed out.

"Great," said Booth, "My son's gonna be a squint when he grows up."

"You say that like it's a bad thing!" Brennan replied, acting outraged.

"Umm well," Booth failed to create a defense for himself.

"So what did you want to ask me?" Parker interrupted, saving Booth.

"Well," Booth began, "Until their apartment is finished, Angela and Hodgins are staying at his house, you wanna go for a visit?"

"Sure, can I-"

"May I." Brennan corrected.

"May I," Parker started again, "still go swimming?"

"If it's okay with Angela." Booth said, "But with your looks she probably say yes so bring your trunks."

* * *

"Sweetie!" Angela shouted as she opened the door. Then she saw Brennan and Parker behind Booth. "Sweeties! I am so glad you're here! I could use a distraction right now."

"Well, that's why we came." Brennan pointed out. "Booth is going to try and find Dr. Hodgins while Parker and I keep you company."

She smiled in response, "Thanks so much! Why don't you come in?" Angela stepped aside letting them in.

"Excuse me Angela," Parker started as he walked past her to enter the house, "May I please go swimming?" He added a Booth smile, just for good measure.

"Awwww," She turned to Booth, "Great job sweetie, he's inherited your charm!" Booth smiled in response. "Sure think, Parker, the pools that way." Parker ran off in the direction she indicated and Booth gave her a kiss on the cheek before plopping down on the couch and getting out his phone. He dialed Hodgins' number, and like Angela, got no answer.

"Hey Angela, what was the flavor you told him to get?" Booth asked. "And can I borrow a computer?"

"Sure, lemme find you a laptop, the whole house has wifi so internet isn't a problem." She replied

"Let me do that, Angela." Brennan interjected. "Just tell me where it is, Booth can supervise the swimming, and we can get some 'girl time' that is what you call it, right?"

"Yup! If you just want to follow me." She led Brennan upstairs. "So, Bren, tell me. What's it like?"

"What is what like?" Brennan asked, not getting the subtle meaning behind Angela's words.

"You, know, sex! With Booth!" Angela explained. "I always thought that it would be amazing-"

"It is." Brennan stopped her before she could go on. "It was, is." She paused not able to describe her feelings, but the smile on her face told Angela everything she needed to know.

"I'm really happy for you two, if anyone deserves to have their happily-ever-after its you and Agent Studly."

"You do know that fairy tales aren't real, right?" Brennan tried to clarify. "Therefore it is highly unlikely that anyone will have a 'happily-ever-after.'"

"Bones!" Booth shouted from downstairs. "Angela! Can you guys come downstairs?"

"Coming Booth!" Brennan replied.

"Give us a second!" Angela added, "I don't move as fast as I used to." By the time they got downstairs, they found an anxious Booth and an exhausted Hodgins.

"Here's your ice cream, babe, I had to go to fifteen different stores to find it." He said before collapsing into an armchair.

"I'm really sorry guys, but can you babysit Parker for a bit? Bones and I have gotta go, we have a case." Booth said.

"Sure, no problem. Parker and I will have a blast!" Angela offered.

"Wait, we have a case?" Brennan asked. "What happened? Where is it? Booth, I need my stuff from the lab. It's the weekend, I'm supposed to be off-"

"Hold on, Bones." Booth interrupted. "Let's say bye to Angela and Hodgins and then we can get going." She dutifully did so, before hopping into the SUV with him to go to the crime scene.

* * *

"Indian female. Approximately-" Brennan started as Booth recorded the facts.

"Wait, like Native American indian or like the country?" He asked, for clarification.

"Like the country, Booth." She replied exasperated. "Moving on, approximately mid-twenties. Preliminary findings put time of death 2-3 weeks ago. Athletic, dressed in business attire."

"Do you think she worked on the hill?" Clark pondered out loud as he collected dirt and bug sample for Hodgins.

"I can't tell right now, Mr. Edison, but we'll find out later, right Booth?" She said.

"You got it, Bones." He answered, flashing a grin in her direction. "Anything else for me?" She shook her head. "Everything back to the lab!" He told the techs milling around, waiting for Brennan to finish. He turned to lead her back to the car, "Here we go again, another case, another body. It's so depressing, I think I'll turn into Fisher soon!"

"Don't worry, Booth." She said, "You forgot that you have me here!" She paused her walk, turned and gave him a kiss.

**AN** Well here we go again! Like Booth said, another case, another body. But our dynamic duo seem to be going strong, so not everything is bad in this world!

Who's excited for next weeks episode? The promo makes it look so epic! I can't wait.

Thanks so much to _Bostonlegalgirl_ for all of the support and reviews. Thanks to all of you for subscribing, adding this story (and me) to your faves and just for reading.

It means a lot to me.

Love,

Eva

Copyright 2011 E. G. R. Warren


	8. Realizations, of a sort…

**Disclaimer: **The author does not own the rights to any of the characters or locations mentioned below that have appeared in the Bones series on Fox.

**Ch. 8: Realizations, of a sort…**

"You got a cause of death yet, Bones?" Booth asked as he swiped his card to enter the platform.

"It has been proven repeatedly that asking me multiple times does not actually speed up the result." Brennan replied, exasperatedly as she bent. "You will get your answer when it is ready."

"Well it works sometimes. You know," Clark said, "When my girlfriend wants, ya know, that special somethin' somethin'." He wiggled his eyebrows at Brennan who responded with, "No, I actually don't know."

"And she doesn't want to know!" Booth stated. At that point Hodgins came bouncing up to the platform, all the while yawning yet still declaring himself 'King of the Lab'.

"Why should we recognize that declaration?" Cam said as she came out of her office to investigate the disturbance.

"Well," Hodgins yawned. "First of all, I'm so done with this pregnancy thing… I'm loosing too much sleep!" At this everybody in the lab rolled their eyes, knowing what Angela's response would be if she had heard that. "And, drum roll please, I found cause _and_ time of death."

"Well, spit it out already!" Booth urged. At this Brennan sighed, annoyed at his impatience.

"Time of death was about actually around a month ago," Hodgins began, "Which I discovered thanks to help from my friends-"

"Hodgins!" Booth warned. "We want workable facts, not just tangents."

"Fine." Hodgins sighed, "You'll never guess what cause of death is…" At this Booth shot a glare in Hodgins direction warning him not to start an a guessing game and another in Brennan's direction stopping her from objecting to his statement of unconfirmed fact. "Anyway, our victim was poisoned!"

* * *

"Booth" He answered his phone in his usual businesslike manner.

"Hey Booth! It's me, Angela!" Her bright, cheery tone assured him that this was not a call telling him of some disaster concerning his son.

"What's up?" He asked, nonetheless curious about the nature of the call.

"I was wondering if I could take Parker out for a walk and maybe some ice cream after. I already gave him some fruit and I plan to tell him that the ice cream would have to be after dinner, but I was wondering if you all wanted to meet up with us for dinner at the diner." At this Booth laughed.

"You're gonna be a great mom, Ange, I trust your instincts. Just try not to spoil him too much."

"Thanks so much Booth. Now would you like to speak to mini-Booth himself?" She asked. Again he laughed.

"Sure why not." He replied

"Well, let me pass the phone." As the transfer occurred, Booth looked up to see Brennan enter her office where he had taken the call. She came over and sat next to him on the couch. In answer to her questioning look he mouthed 'Angela and Parker' to which she nodded, got up and returned to her desk.

"Hi Dad!" Parker greeted his father.

"Hey Bub, how's it goin'?" Booth asked. Brennan noticed the change in his persona from the cocky, badass FBI agent to a loving father, with a lilt in his voice. If she was honest with herself, she'd admit that she found the latter sexier. She tuned out the rest of the conversation until she heard Booth asking her if she wanted to talk to Parker. She of course replied 'yes' and smiled the minute she heard the boy's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hi Dr. Bones!"

"Hello Parker." She said. "How has your afternoon with Angela been?" In answer to this question the boy went into a long and detailed explanation of how he had saved Angela when there was a bug in the house and how, in thanks, she painted his face. Booth observed this side of Brennan's interaction with his son and found himself wishing, not for the first time, that they were a family. Lost in his fantasy he didn't notice the call was over until Brennan came over and sat in his lap.

"Hey Bones" He found it hard to breath, her so close to him. The thrill of there being a chance of them being caught turned him on even more. She leaned forward and kissed him, as soon as that happened he knew he was whipped. He would go to the ends of the earth and beyond for this amazing woman, his girlfriend, his partner, and most importantly his best friend.

* * *

They emerged from her office a couple of minutes later trying to not look too guilty as Hodgins sent a glare in Cam's direction for not telling them off. She only rolled her eyes in response to the hypocrisy. As soon as the spell of peace, that their "moment" had created, dissipated, Booth was back to business. "Do we have an ID yet?" He asked.

"Angela is working remotely from the house, so it might take a little longer than normal." Hodgins explained. To his surprise Booth didn't complain. He found himself thinking that Brennan calmed Booth down much the same way that Angela calmed him down. Hodgins smiled; glad that Booth and Dr. Brennan were on the correct path, finally, he couldn't help adding considering whom he was married to. At that point, the monitor signaled an incoming call from Angela.

"Hi everybody!" Angela greeted from her comfy position in a recliner at home.

"Hi guys! Hi Dad! Hi Dr. Bones!" Parker's face popped up on the screen, completely blocking out Angela and her stomach. Booth and Brennan greeted both before continuing onto the case.

"So," Angela began, "I have an ID. The victim's name is Claire Rogers. As Bren suspected, she is of Indian decent. She was born in the US but is a first gen."

"Where'd she get a name like Claire Rogers?" Booth asked, puzzled as to the American-ness of the name.

"Well, I googled it, and it seems that Indian girls get their fathers first names as there last names because in India first names come last?" Angela turned her statement into a question that she subsequently shot towards Brennan.

"That is correct." Brennan affirmed, before telling Angela to continue.

"She has a father in the US, but he's only listed as K. V. Roger. Do you think you can track him down?" She asked Booth.

He puffed out his chest, "Of course I can, who do you think I am? Some civil servant living off of a meager government salary?"

"Well," Brennan pointed out, "That _is_ factually correct." Everybody laughed in response, even Parker who understood the joke. Brennan, realizing that she had made her very first punch line, spun around to face Booth. "I did it, Booth! I cracked a joke!"

"Good job, Bones!" He congratulated her. "You have done well, young grasshopper."

"I don't know what that means." She replied.

* * *

**AN** I'm back! So, I tried to upload this on Monday, but fanfic was spazzing and wouldn't let anyone upload. Don't worry, you'll still get a chapter this afternoon :D:D

Again, thanks so much to _Bostonlegalgirl_. She's a great person and a great author, definitely check out her work, but start with the first story 'Booth has lost that loving feeling.'

Thanks also goes to _nikiwi_ the only other person who has reviewed…

I know you're all out there *glares* so don't try to hide behind your screens. I really appreciate any and all (well, maybe except the mean) reviews that show up in my inbox. I'd say it was birthday and that you are morally obligated to review, but my birthday was exactly a month ago… Of course, late presents are better than none at all!

To make a long story short… you've done the first half now it's time for the second R of R&R

Thanks so much to both my silent readers and those who love me enough to review.

Love always,

Eva

Copyright 2011 E. G. R. Warren


	9. Changes

**Disclaimer: **The author does not own the rights to any of the characters or locations mentioned below that have appeared in the Bones series on Fox. Any original characters are the intellectual property of E. G. R. Warren

**Quick A/N: **For the sake of argument, let's assume that this story is on the same timeline as the show (aka Angela is just as pregnant as in the show). This does mean that I've skipped a couple of weeks and that my timeline is a little screwed up. I apologize for any confusion this may cause. I have another note below, so check that one out, too :D:D

**Ch. 9: Changes**

As they slept, him curled around her protectively, events beyond their control continued to unfold. They were woken that Tuesday morning by two phones going off simultaneously. He quickly kissed her and told her that he would take care of it. She objected as she shook the sleep from her body and reached for her phone. They both glanced at the now still phones, both screens simply proclaimed _1 New Text Message_. She was anxious to open the message so he let her curl up next to him and they opened the message on his phone first. At the top there was a picture of a baby in an incubator. It read below: _Katherine Temperance Montenegro Hodgins 7 lbs. 13 oz. 23 in._

At reading this, Brennan immediately phoned Angela. She put the phone on speaker so that Booth could talk to Angela and Hodgins too. "Congratulations!" They shouted, together.

"Shhhhh!" Came Hodgins' whisper. "Angie's asleep, try not to wake her!"

"Where are you guys?" Booth whispered back as Brennan started collecting her clothes.

"We're at Georgetown." Hodgins replied.

"Great!" Bones exclaimed, before remembering that she had to be quiet. "We'll be there soon!"

* * *

By the time they got to the hospital, Angela had woken from her nap and was waiting for them with baby Katherine. Brennan made a beeline towards her friend and Booth was not too far behind her. "Congratulations, Angela!" They told the new mother. As Booth cooed over the baby that Brennan now held, Angela and Hodgins conversed. When they finished their discussion, they turned to Booth and Brennan.

"Sweetie, Stud-muffin…" Angela started.

"Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth, Angela and I would be honored if you would be Katherine's godparents." Hodgins continued for his wife. Booth's face broke into a huge grin.

"Of course!" He replied. "I'd love to. I can't speak for Bones-"

"Don't be silly, Booth" Brennan said, indignantly, "I would love to serve as a role model for this child."

"Knock, knock!" Cam's voice broke through their mini-argument. "Is this a private party, or can anyone join?" She asked before seeing the baby in Brennan's arms. "Oh my God, she is so cute! May I?" She asked both Angela and Brennan before reaching for the child. Booth watched as a brief moment of panic flashed across Brennan's face when she realized that she couldn't hold Katherine anymore.

"Of course." Angela offered. "God knows I need all the help I can get." At that everyone in the room laughed. A few minutes later, Cam realized that she'd have to ask a question that everyone knew was coming up.

"So tell me," She started, "How much time do the two of you want off?" She mentally cringed, expecting a demand for months or even years.

Instead Angela said, "I don't know about Hodgie, but give me until I'm home from the hospital then I can work from there. We can set up a remote link to the Jeffersonian and we should be good!" Cam looked up shocked.

"Really, Angela? Shouldn't you be spending more time with your new kid?" She asked.

"Come on, Cam." Angela sighed. "Please don't guilt trip me into taking more time off. I'll be fine." She paused and looked around the room. "We'll be fine."

* * *

"Booth?" Her voice came out a little scared, swallowed up by the space in the SUV.

He glanced in her direction. "Yeah, Bones? What's up?" His query was met only with silence. He looked at her again and became worried by the strange expression on her face. He pulled over and turned in his seat to face her. "Bones, what's the matter?"

"Booth," She began slowly, "I believe that I have had a revelation." In answer to the puzzled look on his face she went on to explain, "In being with Angela, Hodgins and Katherine, I realized that I, too, still want a child."

"Come here, Bones." He offered his arms to her. She continued to mumble an explanation into his chest.

"I find it irrational, for I already have Parker." He smiled at how attached Brennan and Parker had gotten to each other. "But I also find that I would like another child. I would like to have the experience of being pregnant and raising a child from birth." She paused and looked up at Booth. "Do you think that's silly?" He smiled.

"Of course not, babe, I would always love another kid. I regret not being with Parker from the start and I'd love another chance." He hesitated for an almost indiscernible moment. "Do you think that this is the right time to be thinking about that?"

"What do you mean?" Her natural curiosity returning her to a more normal state of mind. He paused and she seemed to realize the issue. "You do not want to have another child out of wedlock and you're worried that you'll regret-"

"Shhhh, Bones." He soothed her before Brennan could get worked up again. "I would never regret having a child with you. It would make me so happy if the child was created as a result of us being married, but dating, friends, partners, whatever you want would be fine too. All I ask is that I get a chance to help you raise it."

"Really?" She asked quietly. He nodded and accepted the kiss she offered.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Booth sat in his office thinking about the conversation he'd had with Brennan earlier. As he weighed the pros and cons, he came to a decision. He called her and left a message saying that he would meet her at home that evening. He smiled as he realized he thought of her apartment as home.

Twenty minutes later found him in an antique jewelry shop looking at the rings.

**AN**

And Chapter 9 is done. This one was definitely all fluff, but I hope you liked it. I'll be getting back to the case next chapter, which should be up by Tuesday. I apologize for not updating this sooner (like I promised) but I had a really crappy week, and I knew that if I wrote in that state of mind Booth and Brennan would have an angst filled chapter, which I know none of us want.

A little clarification: I know my timeline seems to be bouncing around a little, but, for the most part, this story follows the time of show. In other words, like I said at the top, Angela is (was) just as pregnant as in the show. Between the first case and this one, there was a huge chunk of time that I didn't cover (about 3 months). For the sake of argument, let's just assume that Booth managed to have a weekend with Parker exactly 3 months after the weekend mentioned in "A Family"

Thanks to all of you who reviewed, it made me really happy :D:D (A happy Eva is a good thing, trust me) So keep them coming!

Thanks so much to _Bostonlegalgirl_ and _Limmenel_, my Twitter buddies (where I can be found Alinzar), for keeping me motivated and for writing such great stuff!

I'll upload by Tuesday (if not sooner) so talk to you then!

Love,

Eva

Copyright 2011 E. G. R. Warren


	10. Red Herrings

**Disclaimer: **The author does not own the rights to any of the characters or locations mentioned below that have appeared in the Bones series on Fox.

**Ch. 10: Red Herrings**

_**A Week Later**_

"So tell me about your hot date tonight, Sweetie." Angela ordered Brennan, who was sitting on the couch next to her, as they digested their lunches.

"Well, Booth said that it was a surprise." At this, Brennan's face filled with frustration. "He knows how much I hate surprises! I don't know why he insists on doing this!"

"Bren," Angela sighed exasperatedly, "He does it because he loves you!"

"I know," Brennan replied, resigned to her fate. "I just wish that-" A ding from the laptop on the table next to Angela and a corresponding cry from the child in the play pen disrupted Brennan's tirade.

"Well, looks like we turned something up on the father!" Angela said, "You check that out while I check on Katie." She got up and moved towards her daughter. Brennan checked the computer for the latest information on the case. When she saw it, she immediately called Booth. He answered the phone as he always did, business like and to the point.

"Hi Booth!" She greeted him, "It's me, Brennan!"

"Hey Bones," He replied, "What's up?"

"Angela's got an address for the father. Apparently he moved and hadn't switched all of his accounts over yet which made him hard to track down." As Brennan said this, Angela started gesturing wildly towards the baby. Brennan tried to translate for Booth, "She also says that having a new born at home isn't helping." Booth's laughter met Brennan's explanation comment. She gave him the address and they agreed that he would pick her up from Angela's before they continued onto the father's house.

* * *

They sat in the car, both silent, contemplating the fact that they were about to give someone the worst news ever, that his child had died. They pulled up to a non-descript house in suburbia, and prepared themselves mentally for the task ahead. When they were ready, Booth got out of the car and went around to the other side to help Brennan out. She, of course, rolled her eyes, but accepted his hand anyways. They walked up the pathway, and Booth knocked on the door. An old Indian man opened the door a crack, suspicious of the reason behind their visit.

"Yes?" He answered their knock, a slight accent colored his voice.

"Are you K. V. Roger?" Booth asked. The man nodded in response, still not letting them into the house. "I'm FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth and this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian Institute. May we come inside?" The man looked at the two of them more closely before letting them inside.

"What is this about?" He asked as he led them towards the living room. "Did my daughter," he smirked, "Do something?"

"Why would you think that, Mr. Roger?" Booth ignored the man's question, intent on his own answers.

"She does not hold the family values close to her heart anymore." He sighed. "She lives an irresponsible life, thinking about a job instead of starting a family! She doesn't even listen to me, her father, anymore!" He glanced at a picture of a woman on the side table. "Maybe if her mother had taught her how to behave, I wouldn't have the FBI on my doorstep." He paused, remembering his initial question. "Why are you here? What did she do?"

Booth asked the man to sit down before telling him the bad news. "We have reason to believe that your daughter, Claire Rogers, was murdered." He paused waiting for the reaction that was sure to come. The man sat there stoically, not betraying any emotion over the death of his daughter. "Do you know who might have wanted to do this to her?"

Claire's father sighed, "I am no longer a part of her life. Perhaps you should ask that man she was always with, a John something. He probably knows more about her than I do at this point." The man stood up, "Now, if that is all, I really do have to get to work." Booth and Brennan found themselves pushed out of the house unceremoniously.

"We're sorry for your loss." Booth muttered as the door was shut in their faces.

"Well that was rude." Brennan stated as the walked back to the car. "Do you think he did it? He certainly harbored a lot of resentment towards his daughter."

"Nah," Booth replied, "My gut just wasn't feeling it today." He checked his watch as he started the car. "We better get going, we have somewhere to be tonight!" He shot a grin in Brennan's direction, amused at the frustration exhibited on her face over her lack of information concerning their destination.

* * *

Booth held the door of the restaurant open from Brennan. Grinning as she gave him a smile of thanks. A member of the wait staff came over and asked them for their coats, which they happily relinquished. The maître d' led them to a table in the corner of the restaurant. They engaged in some small talk as they looked over the options on the menu. After they ordered, Brennan turned to Booth, getting straight to the point.

"What is the occasion?" She asked, "I appreciate this gesture, but why now?"

"Why not now?" He replied cheekily. She merely rolled her eyes in response. He took both her hands in his. "Seven years ago, today, was the first time we met. It was the first time that I truly fell in love." At this, Brennan blushed. "I love you, Temperance, and I want you to know that." He leaned forward and gave her a kiss, her blush only intensified. Leaning back with a satisfied smiled he simply said, "I love that I can make you blush." Brennan was saved from replying by the arrival of their wine.

They spent the night talking about their friends, family and shared history. As they waited for dessert, Booth slid a little jewelry box towards Brennan, she opened it and inside here a pair of earrings. They were drops with two plump little silver dolphins with minuscule sapphires for eyes. When she saw them, she started to tear up.

"I saw them," He started to explain, "And I knew that they were perfect for you."

She got up and crossed to his side of the table, she took his hands and simply said "Thank you."

* * *

**AN**

Mwahahahaha, how many of you thought that Booth was gonna propose? *laughs evilly again*

YAWN! I'm writing this at 11:55 on Tuesday so even though you wont see this until Wednesday, I still updated on Tuesday… I apologize for any mistakes that you might find.

I've deiced to write at the top of the chapters how much time has elapsed, just so we're all on the same page. Review and tell me what you think!

In other news, I've started ANOTHER story… (I know, I'm crazy) It's a Bones/NCIS xover (because, let's face it, there aren't enough of those in the world) so check it out. It's called Working Relationships (I wonder why…)

This is a shout out to all of you who reviewed. I love each and every review I get, and I apologize for not responding. FF has decided to spazz, and every time I try to reply it tells me that I am using an outdated link. I'm sorry, but I'll try to find a way to reply.

If you'd like to get in touch with me, PM me or find me on Twitter (Alinzar original, I know :D:D)

I can't wait to hear from you!

Love,

Eva

Copyright 2011 E. G. R. Warren


	11. Boyfriends

**Disclaimer: **The author does not own the rights to any of the characters or locations mentioned below that have appeared in the Bones series on Fox.

**Ch. 11: Boyfriends**

_**The Next Morning**_

Brennan stirred as the phone on the table next to her started to ring. The arms around her waist tightened as she moved to answer the phone. "Don't leave me yet, Bones." Booth mumbled into her shoulder, "It's too early."

"Shhh…" She admonished him, "It could be important!" She sat up and answered the phone. "Brennan."

"Hey Sweetie, it's me!" Angela greeted her best friend.

"Angela! It's too early to be calling someone!" Brennan complained. She then listened Angela's explanation of how Katie had woken both Angela _and_ Hodgins that morning at four and how the new parents had dealt with whatever the problem was and were now wide awake. She absently ran her hand through Booth's hair, his head now resting in her lap.

"Anyway," Angela finished, "It's nine o'clock. Aren't you normally up by now?" At this Brennan jumped, fully waking Booth.

"Wassa madder, Bones?" He asked, sleepily, as he sat up quickly in response to her anxiety.

"Angela just told me that it's nine o'clock! We're late!" She replied, springing out of bed and tossing Booth the phone. "I'm taking a shower, please tell Angela!"

"Angela?" He asked the voice on the other line.

"Yes?" The artist answered.

"Can you do me a huge favor and tell Cam and Hacker that Bones and I are not coming today?" At this, Angela laughed.

"Anything for you, studmuffin!"

"Don't call me that…" He told her, slightly miffed.

"You know you love me!" She teased.

"Whatever…" He was about to hang up before he added, "Say hi to my goddaughter!"

"Bye to you too!" Angela replied. After putting Brennan's phone back, he went to join her in the shower.

* * *

"Where are we going?" The ever-inquisitive scientist asked her partner as they waited for the elevator to arrive in the lobby.

"Surprise." He replied, shooting a grin in her direction.

At this, she muttered something about hating him and stormed out of the building. He quickly caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I think you might be a little mistaken there." He told her spinning her in his arms. "I'm pretty sure you love me."

"I'm pretty sure you're right." She answered before planting a kiss on his lips and grabbing his hand to lead him to the car.

"We're not taking that today." He informed her.

"We're not?" She asked puzzled.

"Nope." He led her in the direction of the park. The strolled though the gardens, Booth admiring the flowers and Brennan telling him facts about them. They found a little clearing with a fountain and a single bench. They sat down, simply enjoying nature and each other. A single robin flew over and landed on the rim of the fountain to take a drink. Brennan was about to say something when Booth motioned for her to be quiet. She did so and they watched together as the robin drank his fill and left. After the bird departed, Booth stood up. He took both her hands and went down on one knee.

"Temperance, Bones." He began, "I know it's a little soon since we've started dating, but since day one all those years ago I've loved you. Your smile, your blush, your brains and most importantly your heart. You are an amazing woman. I've been your partner for seven years. And I've loved you with my whole heart every day of every year. Will you marry me?" He reached into his pocket and took out another box. He flipped the top and inside was a white-gold ring with a central diamond and a pattern of diamonds and sapphires around the band. It had obviously been made by the same jeweler who had made the earring Booth had given Brennan the night before.

Without hesitating, Brennan replied, "Yes!"

* * *

The next morning, the roles were reversed; Brennan was the one that didn't want to get up. "Come on, Bones!" Booth cajoled her out of bed. "I have coffee!"

"Bribery doesn't normally work with me, but I'll let you use it because I love you…" She muttered, zombie-like. A couple of cups of coffee later, Brennan was ready to have a coherent conversation, until she realized that she hadn't told Angela that she and Booth were now engaged. At this realization, she laid her head back on the table.

"What's the matter, Babe?" He asked.

"Angela." Was all she said.

"Crap." He agreed, "We're screwed.

* * *

"We have so much to catch up on!" Angela announced as she entered Brennan's office, Katie's bassinet hooked on one arm.

"You could say that," Brennan said under her breath.

"So, how was your hot date with Booth?" Angela asked.

"It was great." Brennan replied, "He gave me these earrings." She motioned to the dolphins hanging from her ears.

"He seems to have given you something else as well." Angela said wryly, "Or am I hallucinating?"

Brennan ducked her head, hiding a smile. "He also gave me this ring…" She trailed off.

"And…" Angela prompted, not wanting to get her hopes up. She put down Katie in anticipation of a celebration.

"It appears that we are now engaged!" Brenna finished, not able to hold in the huge grin anymore.

"I can't believe it!" Angela shouted. "Let me see the ring." She demanded. Brennan held out her left hand and Angela proceeded to critique the ring, mentioning how it was "unique, but still classy" and "so completely Brennan." Angela looked up at Brennan and gave her final verdict. "Booth did well."

* * *

"So," Cam began, addressing Booth, "Angela tells me you asked Dr. Brennan something pretty important last night. Judging from your grin, she either said yes or you're still drunk from drowning you sorrows last-"

"She said 'yes', Cam! She said 'yes'!" He told he friend and colleague, nearly jumping up and down with excitement.

"I'll excuse myself for a moment." Cam replied as she walked out the door. "I need to check out the ring, I'll leave you to your celebration as I check to make sure you chose the right one."

"Congratulations!" Hodgins shouted as he entered Cam's office were Booth was still standing. "You got Dr. B to agree to marriage!" He gave Booth a pat on the back. "Angela's been bouncing off the walls all morning, I think she's more excited about this than the two of you combined."

At this Booth laughed, "I would imagine." He replied, still a little lost in his own little world filled with thoughts of Brennan.

"You do realize," Hodgins said, "That Angie will start demanding a best friend for Katie soon, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever" Booth answered, still on autopilot. "I'm gonna go find Bones." He said decisively.

* * *

"I know it's happy time right now," Fisher started, interrupting the party happening in Brennan's office, "which I don't really appreciate even though I understand the reasoning behind it, but we found the victim's boyfriend."

At this, Booth rose from his position next to Brennan on the couch accepting congratulations. "Bones, you wanna help with the interrogation?" He asked.

"Of course!" She replied incredulously, astounded that he even had to ask. An hour later, Booth had no more information other than the fact that the boyfriend was nowhere near the crime scene when the woman was killed. He had an airtight alibi consisting of a receipt proving that he was buying an engagement ring for the victim. In addition, it appeared that everybody loved the victim and that she didn't have any enemies, even though she worked on the hill.

After the interrogation, Booth and Brennan sat in their usual seats at the diner discussing the case. "I find it sad," Brennan said, opening herself up even more to Booth, "That he never had the opportunity to show her how much he loved her, like you showed me yesterday." She swiped a tear from her eyes.

"Trust me, Bones" Booth consoled her, "Claire already knew."

**AN**

This chapter is for all of you that I made angry last chapter by giving you false hope… Although the title should have given it away… I promise, there is a method to my madness *laughs evilly*

I apologize for the excessive cheesiness of the proposal. Since I've never been on the receiving end of one yet, I can only imagine… *sigh*

To make up for the (gag-inducing) fluff, I made this chapter a little longer. I hope you enjoyed it. As always I look forward to hearing from you!

Love always

Eva

PS… Post-Bones finale depression, anyone? Not sure how you're gonna survive the summer? Let's talk! I'm on twitter with the same username :D:D

Copyright 2011 E. G. R. Warren


	12. Moving Forward

**Disclaimer: **The author does not own the rights to any of the characters or locations mentioned below that have appeared in the Bones series on Fox.

**Ch. 12: Moving Forward**

_**The Next Day (Saturday)**_

"Hey, Rebecca. It's Brennan." Brennan greeted Parker's mother.

"And Booth!" He added from the other phone extension. "We were wondering if we could borrow Parker today for lunch."

"Yeah, sure no problem." Rebecca replied, "It should be fine, let me just check with him. Do you mind me asking why?"

"Ummmm, well…" Booth trailed off, not sure how to tell his former girlfriend about his changed relationship status.

"Booth and I are engaged." Brennan finished for him. "We would like to explain the change in our relationship to Parker."

"Congratulations, Temperance, Seeley." Rebecca told the couple. "It should be fine. If you want I can drop him off and come and pick him up, too."

"Thanks so much, Rebecca!" They both said, before hanging up.

Brennan turned to Booth, worried. "Do you think he'll be okay with what we've done?"

Booth smiled, "He loves you nearly as much as I do, if not more." He assured her. "You have nothing to worry about."

"So, we've told everyone at the Jeffersonian and we're going to tell Parker." Said Brennan. "We should probably tell Dr. Sweets and my father."

"Well, I'm sure someone has already told Sweets and your father already knows." He replied.

"He does?" She said, surprised.

"Of course," He answered, smiling. "You forget that I'm traditional, I asked him first."

"You did?" She choked out; touched that Booth was considerate enough to bring her father in, even if the tradition came from a time where women were treated as a commodity to be traded. Then, she realized that he was Booth; of course he would be considerate.

"Yup!" He affirmed. "I also told Hank."

"I love you!" Was all she could say.

"I know." He replied, "I love you too."

* * *

"You got anything for me, Hodgins? Any flecks of dust that might magically tell us our killer?" Booth asked as he sauntered into the lab behind Brennan.

"Booth, you should know by now that nothing we do is 'magic.'" She scoffed. "Although I do understand that you were using the word 'magic' to stand in for a number of procedures that we do to determine the significance of any particle we may find. Anyway, last I checked Hodgins did not have any new information."

"Actually, Dr. B." Hodgins corrected Brennan. "I found an eyelash when I went back over the victim's clothing. I'm running the DNA now."

"I highly doubt that it belongs to our killer, Booth." Brennan said.

"Why?" Both Hodgins and Booth turned to Brennan.

"The victim was poisoned. When would there have been the opportunity for her to come into contact with the killer?" She paused, "Once Cam finishes running the stomach contents, we should be able to find out how the poison was administered. If was by her food, then we can narrow down the suspect pool." At this Booth was dumbfounded.

"You've been paying attention!" He told her.

"Of course," She replied nonchalantly. "Just like when you told me you do the same for me three months ago, I pay attention to the person I love."

* * *

Booth and Brennan were sitting in their usual spot at the diner waiting for Rebecca to bring Parker. Brennan began to get worried, "What if…" She started to ask Booth.

"Don't worry, Bones." He assured her. "It's gonna be fine."

At that moment, the door of the diner opened and Parker came rushing in, his mother trailing behind. "Dr. Bones!" He shouted, launching himself into her open arms, completely bypassing his father.

"Hello Parker!" The scientist greeted the boy.

"Hey Bub, no lovin' for your old man?" Booth asked his son.

"Hey Dad!" Parker said, before turning back to Brennan. "Mom said you had to tell me something… Did something happen?" He asked.

"Nope, your dad and I just want to talk to you about some things that are happening." She reassured him.

"Yeah, Parks. No biggy. Bones and I just want your opinion on something." Booth told Parker, before turning to Rebecca. "What time do you want him back?" He asked.

"Anytime," She replied, "If it's okay with you, I think he'd love to stay at your place." She whispered.

"Sure, no problem." Booth said. "Thanks so much, Rebecca."

"Your welcome, it's clear that Parker loves Temperance, and so do you." She sighed, "I need to talk to you, by the way. It would probably be best if Dr. Brennan were too."

"Yeah, okay. What's up?" He asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No, we just need to talk." Was all the information she offered up. "See you tomorrow!"

"See you then!" Booth said.

"Bye, Mom!" Parker shouted from his spot at the table next to Brennan.

"Bye, Rebecca." Added Brennan.

"So, what's up?" Parker asked turning to his father. "Dr. Bones said you needed my opinion on something."

"Well," Booth began, "Bub, what would you think if I told you that Bones and I will be getting married?"

"Really?" Parker nearly jumped out of his seat with excitement. "Do I get a sibling? Can I go to the wedding?" He began bombarding them with questions.

In the midst of answering them, Booth turned to Brennan. "See, nothing to be worried 'bout. I think he's onboard with the plan." He smiled at her softly, before they returned to answering Parker's questions.

**AN**

Another chapter for you, my dear readers. I will admit, my reasons behind uploading this were selfish, I wanted to see if we could break 3K hits… Hopefully we will. Don't forget to tell your friends, family and neighbors about this story… The more the merrier!

Also, please, please, please review. I know some of you who have added the story and me to your faves and alerts haven't review. Trust me, reviews make authors happy. A happy Eva means a happy story… AKA, no angst :D:D

Thanks so much to you, my readers, for, first, reading all the way to the end of this author's note, and second, for reading this story, period. If you have any feedback leave a review then contact me on Twitter (same username)

I love you all!

Love,

Eva

Copyright 2011 E. G. R. Warren


	13. New Additions

**Disclaimer: **The author does not own the rights to any of the characters or locations mentioned below that have appeared in the Bones series on Fox.

**Ch. 13: New Additions**

_**A Couple of Days Later (Parker is no longer with Brennan and Booth)**_

"So, where are we on the case?" Booth asked the assembled squint squad.

"The DNA didn't turn up anything," Hodgins said. "Sorry."

"I've linked her phone to mine, now any calls she gets will be forwarded to me. Since she worked on the hill, she might be involved in something." Angela told Booth, keeping a watchful eye on Katie in the bassinet at her feet.

"Angela," Brennan interrupted, "You should be spending more time with your new family. Have her calls forwarded to me, that way Booth and I can check out any incoming calls."

"Really, Sweetie?"

"Really, I've done everything I can with the body, everything is now up to Cam and Booth." Brennan replied.

At this Angela raced off to her office. "Watch the baby for me, Hodgie. It's Angela time!" She returned a couple of minutes later, "Bren, I've got the calls forwarded to your phone. Don't do anything stupid and don't go anywhere without Booth. If they're tracing her cell it will appear to be yours."

"You never told me that, Angela!" Booth said, outraged. "If I'd known, we'd have switched the calls to an agent before now! You have a family to worry about, we need to take all precautions seeing as we've got no clues."

"Oh be quiet, Booth. You know I'd have been fine." She bent down, kissed her daughter and turned to her husband. "If you have any problems, I have my cell. I'm going to the spa and then shopping." At that she raced out of the building.

"Cabin fever, much?" Cam asked, the rest of the team laughed in response. Brennan's phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered, cautiously walking towards her office, Booth following.

"Hi, is Ms. Rogers there?" The voice on the other replied.

"May I ask who this is?" She asked, putting the phone on speaker so Booth could hear.

"Yeah, it's John's Pet Store, we were just calling to inform Ms. Rogers that her new puppy is here." The voice explained. "Do you know when she can pick it up?"

"I'm sorry, she's not available. We can come pick up the dog." Brennan offered.

"No can do, I'm only allowed to give Ms. Rogers the dog." The voice objected.

"You can also give it to the FBI." Booth interrupted.

"Umm," The voice hesitated, "If you don't mind me asking, why is the FBI answering Ms. Rogers' phone?"

"That's none of your business." Booth told the voice. "We'll come around 3 to ask some questions. Okay?"

"See you then." The clerk quickly hung up.

* * *

"Rule number one, don't get too attached to anyone or anything. 'Kay Bones?" Booth instructed Brennan as they drove to the pet store.

"I know, Booth." She sighed. They pulled up and he held the door of the store open. He knew he was screwed when she raced over to a little Golden Retriever puppy lying in a cage in the corner.

A man walked out from behind the counter. "You the Feds?" Booth nodded, showing his badge. "That one," The man pointed to the dog that Brennan was playing, "Is the one the Ms. Rogers wanted. He's a beauty. I'm John, by the way." He said offering his hand to Booth. "How can I help you?"

"What can you tell us about Claire Rogers?" Booth asked.

"Not much," John said, "I only knew her as a potential customer and then a buyer. She wandered into my shop one day and asked if I could help her buy a good dog."

"You made a good choice." Brennan complimented the man. "Golden Retrievers are extremely intelligent, beautiful and affable."

"Not my choice, Ma'am." John corrected her. "Ms. Rogers already knew the type of dog. She wanted help choosing the right breeder and vet."

"So, you met up with her a couple of times to discuss the dog." Booth said, trying to figure out the full extent of their relationship. "Do you know why she wanted to have the dog?"

"All she said," The man replied, "Was that a woman, I think her name was Fiona, had put the idea in Ms. Rogers' head." Booth scribbled the name 'Fiona' in his notes.

"What will happen to the dog now?" Brennan asked.

"Well, wont Ms. Rogers come and pick 'em up?" John replied.

Booth rubbed the back of his neck, uncomfortable. "Claire Rogers is dead."

"Oh… Then I suppose the pup will go back to the breeders unless I can find another buyer." Again, Booth had a feeling of foreboding. Brennan turned to him, her eyes showing him how much she wanted the dog.

"How much?" He asked John reluctantly.

"$1,600." Was the answer. "He's completely up-to-date on all of his shots! He's seven weeks old and has already demonstrated a high level of intelligence." John defended the price.

Booth glanced at Brennan who, before he could stop her, said, "We'll take him."

* * *

An hour later, Booth and Brennan were sitting on the floor of her apartment, surrounded by all the stuff a dog needs to be happy, playing with the puppy.

"So," Booth started, "What should we name him?" They started tossing around ideas. Booth offered Max, Fido, Pup and some other names that Brennan declared were unoriginal. She offered Socrates, Aristotle, Linnaeus and other scientists and thinkers that Booth deemed too much of a mouthful. They finally found the perfect name.

"Here, Zack!" Booth said scooping the dog up into his arms, and passing him over to Brennan. "Welcome to the family."

* * *

"So, Mr. Doyle, do you know anything about a Fiona?" Booth asked Claire's boyfriend.

At this his face paled. "My god," he said, collapsing into a nearby chair. "I thought she had left us forever!"

"Who?"

"Fiona was an old girlfriend of mine." Jonathan admitted. "She was delusional."

"We all have girls like that." Booth replied, trying to build a bond with the other man. "What exactly did she do or think?"

"She thought that 'we' as in Fiona and I were forever." The man said. "I knew it was only temporary. Is it possible that Fiona found out that I was going to propose to Claire and decided to preemptively take revenge?"

"It's possible." Was all Booth would admit. "Do you have any contact info for her?"

"Here." Booth noticed that Jon had his old girlfriend's number memorized. "She's probably changed it, but it's a good start, right?"

"Thanks so much for your help, Mr. Doyle." Was all Booth said. By the time he got back to the apartment that evening, it was time to walk the dog. "Let's go, Bones!" He said from the doorway, not bothering to completely enter the room. "I got you a present!" She came out, holding Zack. "Well, more of a present for Zack." Booth admitted. He held up a collar with bones all over it. "It's so he knows who his mommy is!"

"I do not understand how bones will remind him of a dog." Brennan pointed out.

"_B_ones, not bones." Booth explained.

"I still don't get it."

"You're my Bones, and now you're Zack's too!"

"Really, Booth, you're not making any sense." Brennan said, "However, I fear that Zack will need to go to the bathroom soon, even though he wont actually use a bathroom, so I will leave this argument for later."

"Whatever you say, Bones." Booth replied, kissing her cheek as she walked past him into the hallway, attaching the new collar to the leash. "Let's go!"

**AN**

I'm feeling uber-motivated right now. I'm not really sure why. This is a good thing for you, because it means more updates!

I can't wait to hear from you all… Hits and visitors will only go so far :D:D

Later,

Eva

Copyright 2011 E. G. R. Warren


	14. Progress

**Disclaimer: **The author does not claim the rights to the non-original characters mentioned below. They belong to the minds behind the Bones series on Fox.

**Ch. 14: Progress**

_**The Next Day (Wed.)**_

Booth sat facing Fiona James. Brennan sat next to him, silent, letting him take the lead in the interrogation. "Do you know anyone by the name of Claire Rogers?" He asked.

"Nope." Came the terse reply. Brennan sighed; she knew this was going to be one of the longer interrogations. Booth slid a hand under the table and rested it on her leg, calming her.

"Interesting." Booth said. The suspect raised one eyebrow in response. "We have photographic evidence that proves that you met with Claire multiple times a week before she was killed."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Booth laid three pictures in front of Fiona. The first was a picture of the two in front of a train station, Fiona was holding what looked like a petition, the second was in a coffee shop where they talked as they waited for their drinks. The third was also from the coffee shop, they had gotten their coffee and where now sitting at a table together, talking.

"You mean to tell me," Booth said, "That you don't know the woman you had coffee with after talking to her at the counter?"

"Nope!" She paused, "I mean yes… wait, no. Yes, I don't know that woman."

"You seem a little confused." Brennan pointed out. Her statement of fact was met with a glare.

"Have you ever been interrogated?" Without waiting for an answer, the suspect pressed on. "No. So you have no right to criticize me."

"Actually," Brennan corrected the other woman, "I have been interrogated, both by the FBI and other agency inside and outside the US. This is calm when compared to the brutality I have seen. I highly recommend that you first get your story straight in your head before trying to deceive us."

Fiona James was speechless and Booth was in awe. Seeing that no progress was going to be made at that point, he stood up. "Tell us when you're ready to tell the truth." Was all he said before leading Brennan out of the room, his hand in its usual spot, the small of her back.

When they got outside, Brennan turned to Booth, "Do you mind if I run home, quickly? I want to check on Zack, maybe I'll bring him back to the lab. I'm sure Angela will be in metaphorical heaven, because such a place does not actually exist, with a puppy _and_ a baby to keep her occupied."

"No problem," Booth replied, "I think I'll come with you. Sweets can take care of the interrogation, he can use his shrink-y magic on her, maybe it will work." He shot a grin, countering her glare at his use of the word 'magic.'

* * *

They returned to the Jeffersonian with Zack leading the way. When they got inside the sliding doors, Brennan picked him up, not wanting to risk him eating something he shouldn't. Booth, carrying various toys and necessities for Zack, followed behind her as she led the way to her office. They set up a little area for the dog in the corner and Booth plopped down on the couch as he watched her work. After a while, even though he never got bored of watching her, Booth did get a little fidgety. He slid to the floor to play with the dog.

"Don't get your suit dirty." Brennan mused offhandedly as she read a dry paper on the possible origins of the human custom of burying the dead.

It was at this moment that Angela walked in, Katie in one arm. "Awww, look at the two of you, looking so domestic." She sighed, "Have you set a date yet?" She asked, Booth and Brennan looked up, surprised. This gave Angela a clear view of the puppy. "And who is this handsome fellow?"

"Zack." Said Brennan, "And no, we have not set a date yet."

"Bren, sweetie." Angela said as she passed Booth the baby so she could pick up the puppy. "I've spent enough time at the lab to figure out how to kill someone without leaving evidence. I will kill you if you do not let me plan your wedding, which will be happening sometime in the near future."

"You'll hear no complaints from me!" Booth said, playing with Katie.

"Booth!" Brennan objected, at this Booth's head snapped up.

"Are you reconsidering?" He asked, worried.

"No!" She said, shocked he would ever doubt her like that. "I just like the idea of being engaged. We're together, formally, without any of the pomp and circumstance of a wedding." She turned to Angela, "No church."

"Whatever you say, sweetie. Let's get together for lunch today. Booth can babysit." Angela offered.

"Wait, what?" Booth replied, shocked.

"Brennan and I will take Zack," Angela said slowly, "and you will stay at the lab with Katie and Hodgins. Maybe if you're good, we _might_ bring back some leftovers." She turned to Brennan who shrugged.

"We might be able to find some pie at the dinner." Was all Brennan said.

"Boooooooones!" Booth objected, drawing out his nickname for her.

"Oh be quiet, Booth!" Angela said. "Brennan and I have a wedding to plan!"

"Wait, what?" Was all Booth heard Brennan say as Angela dragged his partner to the diner.

* * *

"So, I think that these colors would be nice." Angela said, laying out some swatches on the table in front of Brennan. "It would definitely work if we decided to have a fall wedding."

"A fall wedding? That's in five months!" Brennan exclaimed.

"I know! That's why we have a lot to do!" Angela turned to the next thing on her list. "Do you know who will be in the wedding party?"

"I suppose you will be my matron-of-honor and Cam will be a bridesmaid. I assume Booth will ask Hodgins, although I'm not sure who else he'll ask." Came Brennan's reply without thought.

"Thanks so much, Sweetie!" Angela cried, throwing her arms around Brennan. "I always hoped that I'd be alive the day that the two of you actually figured out that you were perfect for eachother!"

"We weren't that bad!" Brennan objected.

"Mhmmm … I beg to differ…" Angela replied. "Now onto more important things. We need to choose a dress for you. We should also find dresses for Cam and me, if she accepts." She briefly consulted her notes. "Flowers! I can work with the autumn colors… Venue…" She looked up at Brennan who was regarding the artist with a wide-eyed look, as she pet the dog in her lap. "Do you really not want it to be in a church? It would mean so much to Booth!"

That was all it took to get Brennan to say yes.

" Good. Now, onto the dress…" Angela said, leaving some bills on the table and dragging Brennan and Zack to a bridal shop she had always wanted to use for her wedding. She told Brennan as much. "I chose my dress here, they have some great stuff here. Let's take a look and then we can come back some other time for a formal look around." They perused the options, no one making an objection to the dog trailing behind the best-selling author and world famous forensic anthropologist. After around half an hour, Angela sighed.

"What's the matter?" Brennan asked, concerned.

"I'm not finding anything." Angela told her. "I suppose that we could always get something custom made. Although it would be ridiculously expensive." Angela admitted. Brennan only shrugged her shoulders in acceptance of the cost. "Yay! I'm so gonna ask them to let me help design the dress."

"Angela, you do realize you're a mother now, right?" Brennan pointed out. "You should not be jumping around like a child in a confectioner's store."

"Kid in a candy shop, Bren, kid in a candy shop."

**AN**

So, another chapter! *does happy dance* I've gotten over 4K hits since my last update, so I decided to reward all of you. Now, if I could only get the same number of reviews…

Today is a big day, I have passed 15K words in my story. I will hopefully pass 15K hits for the month of May and 4K hits just for today. I think we can do it folks!

I'll try to alternate stories (Booth's Line Gets Crossed and Working Relationships), but don't get angry if I miss a day… I sadly have a life outside FF, so I have to find a way to balance it all.

Finals are coming up…. This is both a good thing and a bad thing, depending on what you believe in… I'll have all this extra time which I will probably spend writing more chapters for you, my lovely readers… However, I should probably be studying instead… Whatevs… You don't need a high school degree to become an author, right?

Thank you so much if you've actually read this far. I'm sorry that this is such a long note, like every other note I write, but sometimes you need to feel like you're actually talking to someone.

As always, you can find me on Twitter and FictionPress under the same username (Alinzar). I can't wait to hear from you, whether by review (PLEASE), PM, or tweet.

Love always,

Eva

Copyright E. G. R. Warren 2011


	15. Spats

**Disclaimer: **The author does not claim the rights to the non-original characters mentioned below. They belong to the minds behind the Bones series on Fox.

**Ch. 15: Spats**

_**Later that same day (Wed.)**_

Booth and Brennan were sitting down to dinner in her dining room. "So how was your date with Angela?" Booth asked.

"It was fun." Came Brennan's reply, not giving anything away. "We discussed possible themes and we looked at a couple of dresses."

"And?" He reached for the salad on her plate, his finished. She swatted his fork with hers. "What? You steal my food all the time."

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not."

"Do too. You always steal my fries." He pointed out.

"Fine." She huffed in response. "Then you wont get to hear about the plans for the wedding."

"Hey! It's my wedding too!" She merely raised one eyebrow. "You're gonna be a great mom someday, you already have the look down."

"What look?" She asked, puzzled.

"Ya know, the whole 'you have no right to be doing what you are doing right now' look, the 'I am mom, hear me roar' look. See! You're doing it again!"

"I don't know what you are talking about." She said, getting up to clear the table.

"Let me help you with that." He offered.

"I am perfectly fine doing it myself." She turned sharply and entered the kitchen.

"Bones, baby-"

"I do not understand why you insist upon using that ridiculous moniker-"

"I thought you liked it!"

"I don't mind 'Bones' however I am a full grown woman and I refuse to be addressed as anything else. To call me 'baby' implies that I am no more capable of taking care of myself than an infant."

"Whoa there, Bones. You okay? I didn't mean to make you mad." He followed her back out of the kitchen as she put a fruit salad on the table.

"I'm fine. I'm just anxious."

"Hey, hey, hey! It's okay. You can tell me what's wrong." Booth pulled her into his arms.

"Nothing's wrong, per say." She shrugged

"You can tell me anything." He offered.

"I've jest not been feeling that well, I think I might have eaten something. I called my doctor to schedule an appointment," She looked up at him, "You know how rare it is for me to feel sick."

"Whatever you think is best." He said, leading her to the couch. "Now let's have some fruit, uncooked, just the way you like it."

* * *

"Hey, Sweetie!" Angela greeted Brennan as she strutted into the room. "You okay? You look a little green."

"Angela," Brennan sighed, "You should know by now that it is impossible for someone's pigmentation to change to such a color."

"What I meant is that you look a little nauseas." Angela explained.

"I know, I'm going to the doctor today." Brennan replied. "Booth is being a typical alpha-male and insists that he needs to go with me."

"Bren, Sweetie, that's just him showing he cares. Hodgins is the same way with Katie and me."

"Where is Katie?" Brennan asked.

"Well," Angela plopped down on the couch. "We've been interviewing nannies, and I think we've found the one!"

"Oh?" Brennan was confused, "Why would you trust the care of your child to someone else?"

"If we didn't, Hodgins and I would never get time to ourselves and Katie would never get a sibling!"

"So you're trying again?"

"No…" Angela paused, trying to figure out a way to explain her thoughts in terms that her best friend would understand. "We're letting nature take it's course."

"You know," Brennan pointed out, "There are many tribes where children are taken care of by a group of females. That way, more of the group can hunt and copulate, thereby increasing the success of the tribe."

"Hey Bones!" Booth stuck his head in the doorway. "Oh, hi Angela! Am I interrupting something?"

"No, we were simply discussing the merits of trusting another person with the care of your child so that one may have more opportunity to engage in coitus." Brennan replied, nonchalantly.

"Thanks for reading me in, Bones. Ready to go?" He asked

"I believe I am." She answered, picking up her coat and bag from where they lay on a nearby chair. "Bye Angela!"

"Bye guys." The artist said as she left to meander over to Hodgins.

* * *

"Hello, Dr. Brennan." The receptionist said. "We haven't seen you in a while, I hope everything is okay."

"Considering that I don't normally come here, I would assume not." Brennan snapped back.

"Bones," Booth pulled her into a hug, "Be nice." He warned.

"I'm sorry." Brennan apologized to the stunned receptionist. "Do you know when Dr. Sentell will be ready?"

"Just a couple of minutes, Dr. Brennan." Booth led Brennan to some chairs, ignoring the not so subtle glances the receptionist was sending in direction.

"How're you feeling, Bones?" He asked.

"I'll be fine." She seemed resigned to her fate.

A nurse entered the waiting room. "Dr. Brennan? Dr. Sentell is ready to see you now." She turned to Booth. "You can wait here, sir."

"No!" Brennan objected. "He can come with me."

"Thanks, Bones." He whispered in her ear as they followed the nurse to an exam room. When they entered, Dr. Sentell was waiting for them.

"Dr. Brennan!" She exclaimed, "How great to see you!" She turned to Booth. "And who is this?"

"Dr. Sentell, this," Brennan indicated Booth, "Is my partner and fiancé Special Agent Seeley Booth."

"Oh!" The doctor said, recognizing the name. "So you're Booth, it's a pleasure to meet you." She held out a hand. "I'm Jessica Sentell, but you can call me Jessie, or Dr. Sentell, whichever you prefer."

"Nice to meet you." Booth replied. "You can call me Booth."

"So," Dr. Sentell turned to Brennan. "What seems to be the issue?"

"I've been feeling a little lethargic and nauseous." Brennan explained. "As I'm sure you know, I hardly ever get sick."

"She has also been a little moody, lately." Booth added.

"Have not." Brennan pressed on. "I understand that you might construe these as symptoms of a regular menstrual cycle, however that isn't until next week."

"I see." Jessie replied, "I'm just going to take some blood, if that's okay with you."

"No problem." Brennan replied, watching as the other doctor prepped a needle. After the blood was drawn, Dr. Sentell left to run some tests.

She came back a couple of minutes later. "I have some news."

At this, Brennan looked up. "And?"

"You're pregnant."

"Really?" The joy in Booth's voice couldn't be mistaken for anything else.

"Really." The doctor affirmed.

"I love you so much!" Booth picked up Brennan, ecstatic.

"I love you too." She kissed him as the doctor left the room with the happy couple.

**AN**

*Sigh* I knew I would never be able to make the great reveal as awesome as HH did… The grin on Booth's face has given me a high that I'm still enjoying :D:D

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! This is where I sign off. As always, please feel free to review, PM me or touch base on twitter (Alinzar)

Later,

Eva

Copyright E. G. R. Warren 2011


	16. Steps in the Right Direction

**Disclaimer: **The author does not claim the rights to the non-original characters mentioned below. They belong to the minds behind the Bones series on Fox.

**Ch. 16: Steps in the Right Direction**

_**That Evening**_

After an evening out together, celebrating the news of a baby, sans alcohol of course, Booth and Brennan headed home. The air was cold for a DC summer night, and Brennan snuggled closer towards the warmth that Booth provided. He bent a little and kissed the top of her head, "I love you." He whispered.

He got a murmured reply of "Love you too," from his Bones as she moved even closer, inhaling the scent that was Seeley Booth. As they arrived at the front door of the building, he grabbed her hand, leading her inside saying "Almost home, babe."

Although, sleepy, his anthropologist was not to tired to correct him, "Don't call me that."

"Whatever you say, Bones." He acquiesced, unlocking the door. As they stepped inside, he took her coat and as she stared at him sleepily, he brushed her hair away from her face. "Remind me to put a limit on how many hours you can be spending at the lab." He softly chastised her for overworking herself. "Go get ready for bed, I'll check on Zack." She did just that and he followed her, looking for the elusive puppy. Booth found the dog happily ensconced on his pillow and harrumphed, moving to pick it up.

"No." Came the quiet, but firm, refusal from Brennan. "Leave him, he's comfy!" She started to unbutton the blouse she was wearing. "We can move him when we actually get into bed. Booth sighed, knowing he would be able to refuse her request. After shimmying out of her skirt, Brennan slipped on an FBI shirt of Booth's that she now wore to sleep, one that matched the shirt Booth intended to sleep in. Seeing this, he smiled, marveling at the domestic routine they had fallen into, one he never thought was possible. Deciding to forego a shirt, Booth quickly brushed his teeth before leaving the bathroom available for Brennan.

"We need more space." Brennan mused as she slid past him into the bathroom he was exiting. Booth froze, amazed that Brennan was willing to make another change their relationship so quickly.

Deciding to see where that comment would lead, Booth added, "Yeah, another bedroom for the baby would be nice." He paused, trying to gauge her reaction.

"I'll start investigating options for a new house." She seemed to realize what she was saying and in a moment that showed Booth the insecurities that beautiful, brilliant scientist still had, she asked, "If it would be okay with you, of course."

"Whatever makes you happy, Bones." Booth replied, sweetly.

* * *

The rest of the week passed uneventfully, the clues the Squint Squad collected only seemed to confirm Fiona James' guilt. Finally, on Friday, Booth decided that they had gathered enough evidence to go and round her up. He and Brennan proceeded to her apartment to try and apprehend her. When they got to her door, he went through the regular procedure of announcing himself as an FBI agent, and when that garnered no response, he had the landlord, hovering behind them, open the door. As usual, he muttered to Bones, "Gun first," before leading the way into the apartment.

When they entered the first thing Booth noticed was the smell. Brennan confirmed his suspicions when she provided a cause, "Dead body… Although it's a little early to be this far along in decomposition." The answer to the mystery came when Booth and Brennan entered the kitchen. The obvious scene of the crime was a brutal portrayal of a crime of passion. The victim, Fiona, lay on the ground, her body home to multiple stab wounds. A still bloody kitchen knife lay in the sink and a glass of untouched red wine, the same color as the surrounding blood, sat on the counter. An empty bottle of Drain-o was left on the ground, next to the body, it's contents strewed throughout the room.

Seeing this, Booth held out a hand, stopping Brennan's progress into the room. "Maybe you shouldn't come in here."

"Why?" Asked the ever-curious scientist, straining to see around Booth.

Guiding her out of the room while simultaneously calling in backup, Booth explained what he had seen, and the possible risk the airborne toxins could have on their baby. "I just don't get it." He said, trying to distract her.

"Don't get what?"

"Why can't criminals do a decent body disposal anymore?" He asked his partner.

Brennan looked shocked at his question. "You do realize, Booth, that that would make our job more difficult, yes?" She pondered this for a moment before adding, with a smile, "Although, I also have enjoyed a good challenge."

* * *

Booth led her out of the room and into their car, trusting the other agents to take care of the scene. He drove them to the diner for a mid-afternoon pie break. They arrived and he decided to talk about the wedding. "So, have you made any plans with Angela?" He asked, trying to make conversation.

"About that…" Booth felt his heart stop. "I don't think we should get married." Brennan said, unaware of the bomb she was dropping.

"Wai…Wha… But… Uh… WHAT?"

At this she looked up, shocked that her perfectly logical statement garnered such a response. Seeing the look on Booth's face, she felt it necessary to explain further. "Yet."

"YET?"

"Booth," She started, trying to pour all her love for him into this one moment. "You deserve the perfect moment, and I want to have it with you. As a result I refuse to walk down that aisle looking anything less than my best!"

"Bones," With this, Booth understood her hesitation, "No matter what you're wearing or how pregnant you are, you will always be the most beautiful woman in the room." He could see that she still was unwavering in her decision. Deciding it was best just to agree with her rather than risk loosing her entirely, Booth offered two conditions. "One, we remain engaged." At this, Brennan scoffed, as if there was ever a question! "And two, we go house hunting."

"I really don't see how changing our location will please you, however I see and recognize the validity of your arguments." Was her reply. "Now what do I tell Angela?"

"The truth."

**AN**

Hi All!

I know I said I was on hiatus, and I am, but I was missing our Bones. I think it started when I saw a skeleton and all I could think about was the show… That and the fact that I now have an obsession with Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel…

I'm in Mexico right now, learning Spanish, and will be traveling until September. Consequently, I find it highly unlikely that I will be able to update. HOWEVER! Come fall, I'll be back at school, and if I have any free time (as if) I'll be updating more regularly. As a result, I am in the market for a beta, so if you're interested, PM of Tweet me (Alinzar).

Until next time!

Eva

Copyright E. G. R. Warren 2011


End file.
